Catnapped!
by Tantomile Forever
Summary: ONESHOT Macavity is after the Junkyard again, he tries to go after Bomba and Ecetera but ends up taking Tugger instead.


**One shot/ Don't own CATS**

* * *

"MACAVITY" Demeter screamed into the junkyard, every cat scattered, Tugger took of to his den with Ecetera and Bomba.

"Why does she have to scream that out every time we are doing something fun." Tugger was seriously pissed of with this.

"She can't help it you know. She's frightened of him" Bomba stuck up for her best friend. Tugger laughed, everyone was afraid of Macavity, but they just didn't scream out his name now did they. A crash of thunder and queens screaming meant that Macavity was actually there. Ecetera huddled up to Bomba and started to cry, she hated that Macavity turned up, she was in the middle of a singing contest with Electra. Macavity then walked through into Tugger's den.

"Oh, look who's here, The curious cat and his friends." Macavity hissed at the group. Tugger felt the need to protect the queens and so he did.

"Tugger, move out of the way and you don't get hurt" Macavity growled, all he wanted was the two queens behind him. Tugger on the other hand did not move, he needed to keep the queens safe no matter what the cost. Macavity swiped at the tom but Tugger stood strong.

"Right then if I can't take the queens, I'll take you." Macavity snarled, with one swipe he had Tugger and disappeared into thin air, the queens searched around frantically they couldn't find him, they had to tell Munkustrap or Alonzo. Bomba and Ecetera walked out of the den to join the other Jellicles, it looked like a war-zone, Dead hench cat were everywhere, Munkustrap had a scar right the way across his face. Alonzo was bruised from head to toe. Jellylorum and Jennyanydots were trying to treat all the hurt cats. Bomba looked over at the two toms they had to tell, they finally walked up to Alonzo as Munkustrap had fainted.

"Alonzo?" Bomba walked up to the tom, he looked up. Surprised that Bomba was actually talking to him. But when he did look up he noticed that Bomba had been crying and fear was still in her eyes.

"Bomba, what the matter?" The tom was concerned for her. But she had nothing to be sad about, then he saw Etectera crying and shaking behind the older queen.

"Its...Its Tugger, Macavity took him" Bomba cried she couldn't bare her tom to be in the wrong hands. And Macavity was the wrong hands.

"What, How did that happen?" Alonzo was shocked, how curious did that cat get!

"Well... Macavity came after us but Tugger started to protect us, he even got a claw to his face. But Macavity changed his mind and wanted Tugger instead and so... he took him." Bomba explained, she to was still in shook but she quickly recovered.

"Why don't you go tell Munkustrap, I need his permission to do a rescue mission." Alonzo instructed the queens.

"Well, we can't, he has fainted from that scar across his face." Bomba told the black and white tom. He looked around and saw that Munkustrap had fainted and was being treated by Jenny and the kittens.

"That means...I'm in charge. What if i mess up, What if Macavity comes again, maybe i'm not cut out to be in charge." Alonzo panicked he had never been in charge before, this was all new to him. Bomba grabbed the panicking tom and shook some sense into him. "BOMBA stop it" Alonzo shouted, this queen knew how to treat toms. "Right I'll gather everyone up and you two can go get some rest."

It took hours for Alonzo to gather the other Jellicles, the kittens kept asking where Tugger was, and the older one said they needed rest from the fight. But they finally did gather up.

"Right, erm... lets begin. We all know that today Macavity tried to take away the Junkyard from us, but we won. But we did lose Tugger during the fight..." Alonzo told the tribe.

"What Tugger's dead!" Screamed all of the kittens.

"No,no He has been captured, by Macavity." Alonzo reassured the kits.

"Thats even worse," Shouted Electra and Victoria. They didn't want their idol in Macavity liar.

* * *

**Meanwhile Macavity warehouse**

"You know that they would come looking for me." Tugger growled, he was being tied up on a metal chair. Macavity laughed.

"Come looking for YOU." He laughed, sure he was the rock star of the tribe but no one would risk their life for him, Well maybe the kittens and Bomba.

"What do you want, then?" Tugger remained calm, sooner he got out of there the better. Macavity shrugged, he was after the queens not Tugger.

"I want Demeter to be by my side every-night, that what i want." Macavity told Tugger, he didn't know why he said it he just did. Tugger simply ignored him, he would never get Demeter, not while Munkustrap lived. Macavity didn't really want to keep the Maine coon, he was just a waste of space nor did he want to kill him, he was his brother. He would never kill his brothers. Apart from Munkustrap but that was a completely different story. Finally Macavity chose to return the tom back to the Junkyard, but with a little more injuries then he normally had. With that Macavity started to beat his brother up. But the weird thing is that he didn't enjoy it, usually he would be laughing but this time he was nearly crying. Could he actually love his brother, no no he can't that's just impossible, Macavity thought. When the deed was done he zapped both him and Tugger near the Junkyard entrance.

Alonzo was telling the toms how they are getting to Macavity's warehouse, Which what Macavity heard wasn't going to work anytime soon.

"Alonzo, shut the hell up, I don't want to hear your plan." Macavity shouted at him, Alonzo looked straight at him.

"How much did he hear?" Asparagus asked the black and white tom. Macavity chuckled to himself, how did they not notice him. The toms all got into their fighting stances. Macavity on the other paw didn't move. He didn't want a massive fight just yet.

"I'm here to return your beloved Tugger." Macavity threw the unconscious tom to the middle of the clearing then vanished. The toms crowded around the curious cat, why would Macavity do this to his own brother. Without warning Electra and the other kittens came running into the clearing. Obviously upset that he was unconscious but overjoyed that he was back. Asparagus quickly told Jenny and Jelly what had happened, the two queens rushed to the now unrecognizable tom and carried him over into the clinic.

* * *

When Tugger awoke he found himself on the bed opposite the sleeping tom Munkustrap, he saw that he had a massive scratch on his face. Tugger seriously didn't want to know what he looked like, he face was all itchy and he could feel the dry blood. Jenny came in through the other room and was ecstatic to see that the Rum Tum Tugger had awoken.

"Oh, Tugger. Are you feeling better?" Jenny fussed over him, Tugger didn't know how he got into the clinic but he didn't care, he was home that all that mattered to him.

"Oh your awake, Thank the everlasting cat." Bomba said to the tom, behind Bomba he saw a giggling Etectera. Bomba walked towards Tugger and gave him a peck on the cheek. Etectera who wasn't too happy shoved Bomba out of the way and squeezed Tugger, Her idol lives. Bomba just laughed as Tugger was trying to breath. Jenny had quickly pried Ecetera off of him before he died of suffocation. As soon as she did, Tugger started laughing with Bomba, while Ecetera was getting told off for nearly killing him. Everything was back to normal. Just the way Tugger liked it, well his face was a bit battered but Jenny had said that it would heal.


End file.
